A direct-flow separator is known (USSR inventor's certificate No. 532385, IPC B01D45/12, published 1976.10.25 [1]), comprising a body with a recess, cross baffle provided with deflectors, and inlet and outlet ducts.
The disadvantage of this apparatus is the low efficiency of liquid fraction withdrawal when it flows off the guide tube for straightening of the flow at the outlet.
An apparatus is known for thickening of the hydraulic fluid (USSR inventor's certificate No. 607603, IPC B0105/103, published 1978.05.25 [2]), comprising a casing, discharge chamber, discharge ducts, and guide fins.
The disadvantage of this apparatus is the nature of its screw-shaped guide fins, which do not provide sufficient vortex efficiency.
The closest approach to the present invention is a vortex separator (USSR inventor's certificate No. 731992, IPC B01D45/12, published 1980.05.05 [3]), comprising a body with ducts for gas mixture supply and condensate discharge, inlet chamber with a nozzle atomizer, and a vortex chamber.
The disadvantage of this apparatus is that it is impossible to collect the liquid fraction released while the cold gas is flowing out of the orifice with the cold gas outlet duct and that separation of the liquid fraction from the gas during transfer from the additional vortex chamber to the separation duct is not efficient enough.